The Battle of Uncertainty
by hopeless romantic2aT
Summary: Card Captors/Tenchi Muyo/Outlaw Star cross-over fic....it may start off kind of slow, but it gets better, give it a chance, r
1. Default Chapter

I wrote this story sooooo long ago, in case it hasn't been specified this is a card captors, tenchi muyo, outlaw star cross-over….I know I know…it seems a little odd and you probably don't want to bother giving it a chance, but just read a couple chapters, it may be a little slow at first but it gets better…I promise! Hope you like, don't forget to criticize! R&R  
  
I do not own these characters! L  
  
A Battle of Uncertainty  
  
Chapter 1: Not So Sweet Confessions  
  
"Madison, I can't…I can't bear it…especially if he were to reject me."   
  
"Sakura, calm down, you have to tell him. You can't just leave him without knowing."  
  
"I know Madison, oh…it's just, he hates me and he can be a real jerk sometimes-"  
  
"Anyone I know?" Questioned a familiar voice, as a tall silhouette walked from the shadows.   
  
"Lee?!" Madison and Sakura stated in unison.   
  
"Why are you two hanging around on the streets so late?"  
  
"Well, you know what guys? I guess it is getting kind of late, so I think I should be going." Madison informed teasingly. Then disappeared into the inky night, leaving two very shy, meant-to-be, 16 year olds.  
  
"So Sakura…what was that all about?" asked Lee referring to the last statements of their conversation. Sakura just stared at him for a moment. He was so casual with his hands shoved in the pockets of his blue jeans, and his black shirt hidden beneath his jean jacket. 'Surely,' Sakura though, 'he couldn't be as nervous, scared and upset as I. How could he be so carelessly calm? While my knees knocked until I was sure there were blue-purple bruises forming on the insides of them.  
  
Lee stared back curious as to why Sakura was looking at him like that. But he did like the readable look in her glossy eyes, although there was something also that frightened him.  
  
Sakura couldn't bare it, she ran into Lee's half-expecting embrace.   
  
"Oh, Lee, I have too…there's so much to be said!" she exclaimed exasperatedly.  
  
"Calm down Sakura, just calm down. It's okay, I'm right here." Lee said while gently stroking her light brown hair, that was still the same length it had always been. He raked his fingers through it, saying soothing words as she cried in his arms.  
  
Much to Lee's disappointment, Sakura slowly pulled away.   
  
"Lee, I have two things to tell you." Lee said nothing, just continued offering his full attention. "Here goes my first confession…"   
  
'Did she just say confession? I wonder what that could be.' Lee thought hopefully and eagerly.   
  
"I really, really like…" she swallowed. "I like you Lee. I care about you a lot…I have for so long…" Sakura tried to read Lee's nonchalant expression through the transparent sheet, blurring her vision.   
  
"Sakura…I…think I feel the same, I just didn't know what it was…I pushed it away…I pushed you away…I care about you so much Sakura…I've waited so long." Lee said, his eyes closed for a moment, and a faint smile curled his lips.  
  
"Lee…"  
  
"Just, don't say anything Sakura." He finally opened his eyes, as if the moment of savoring was over, but suddenly he began lowering his face towards hers. Sakura closed her eyes, and awaited the bliss of her first kiss from the only boy she ever really cared about. But jerked away as she remembered her second confession.  
  
"Wait, Lee."  
  
"Sakura…" Lee said his eyes still lightly closed. It seemed as if an eternity passed.  
  
"Why?" He asked coldly, releasing her silky locks.   
  
"I'm leaving." Sakura said bluntly, yet the note of sorrow and regret was inevitable in her tone.  
  
"No."  
  
"Lee, you can't just say no. Don't you want to know the details?"  
  
"Actually, Sakura, I could care less. I knew that if I ever opened to anyone that this would happen. I knew the moment I set eyes on you that I had to stay away from you." Lee turned, and began to walk away.   
  
"No, Lee, please…please." Sakura muttered between sobs.  
  
Lee turned and watched the heartbroken Sakura slowly lower to the ground, staring at him with a dm flicker of hope glistening in her emerald eyes.  
  
"I didn't think I'd have to do this Sakura." Lee said and walked away.  
  
"Lee?" she whimpered. Seconds, minutes, and soon an hour went by and Sakura still stared after the boy she was destined to be with.  
  
She hesitantly got to her feet, and walked home. When she opened the door, Tori was on the living room couch. He had fallen asleep watching T.V.. Sakura began to climb the stairs to her room, when her brother said,   
  
"Where have you been?" Worry was clear in his voice.  
  
"Getting my heart broken." Sakura replied solemnly as she continued up the stairs.  
  
Tori turned back to the T.V., then to himself said, "Well, how 'bout those Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."  
  
Sakura climbed the dark staircase, not the least bit expectant of what was awaiting her in her room. She walked into the open door and didn't bother turning on the light. She just went to her bed and fell face forward, letting the sobs escape her freely.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" The voice was easily recognized by Sakura. "Nothing Kiro, I'm okay." She responded, her voice muffled by the layers of bedding.   
  
"Sakura, you can tell me, does it have to do with…Lee?"   
  
'Kiro almost sounds…jealous?' she thought.   
  
"Sakura…" Suddenly a hand enclosed on Sakura's shoulder, she jumped. Her eyes not adjusted yet, she called into the darkness.  
  
"Dad? Tori?" No response. "Kiro, are you still there?" Sakura asked her voice quivering.  
  
"Yes." and out of the shadows, and into the moonlight flowing from the half-closed blinds stepped young boy of 14 or 15. 


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Not Your Puppet!

Sorry for that cliff'anger mates, it's all cleared up 'ere, I wont say too much though….'ey! don't look down you cheater! Finish reading my damned author's note, ya bloody blokes. (sorry been reading harry potter….and my freakin sister ruined it for me….that….sunuva….anyway) well, give me some r&r…..  
  
Disclaimer: no I do not own card captors, tenchi muyo, or outlaw star….I know I know…it's a freakin crime…..im a genius that should own such moving material….but sadly I do not..…  
  
Battle of Uncertainty  
  
Chapter 2: I'm Not Your Puppet!  
  
"K…Kiro? Is that you?" The boy nodded his head. Though young looking he was tall, probably a few inches taller than Sakura. And Sakura stood about a good 5'5. His eye color was inevitably, a cerulean blue, and his hair was shaded darker by the night, but it looked to be a sandy brown.  
  
"How?" Sakura asked, uneasily, as the human form of Kiro, sat next to her on the neatly made bed.   
  
"I don't know, I just…changed." Kiro explained.  
  
"Kiro, why would you suddenly change to human form?" Sakura asked skeptically.  
  
"I told you Sakura, I don't know." Kiro said somewhat frustrated.  
  
"Well…that's weird."  
  
"Yea…but I never realized how much I was missing out on while being stuck in some stupid stuffed animal form. Now that I've experienced being a human I realize how much I didn't enjoy being a puppet." Sakura was curious but decided it was best not to question him.  
  
"We can talk about my change in appearance later…Now tell me what's wrong?" Kiro's eyes were warm. "I was talking to Lee, and--"  
  
"Sakura, sweetie, is that you? Are you home?"  
  
"Quick…Kiro…under my bed!" Sakura's face was panic stricken as Kiro hurriedly slid under the bed. 'It's going to be a lot harder to keep his existence a secret now that he's…bigger.' Sakura thought frantically while kicking off her shoes and pulled the comforter up to her neck. "Yea, Dad?"   
  
"I was worried. Where were you?" Her Dad questioned as he walked to her bed and sat just where Kiro had been.   
  
"Madison and I got caught up in a project."  
  
"Oh. Well are you all packed for your trip?"  
  
"yes, Dad."  
  
"You know, Kiyone is really looking forward to your visit. Your sister's really missed you."   
  
"Did you talk to her today?"  
  
"Yea, she called a couple of hours ago. And she said that if you wanted you can bring a few friends. They live in a shrine." Her dad said as a side note.  
  
"Really?" A weight slowly lightened it's pressure in Sakura's heart. 'Maybe Lee won't hate me anymore. I'll bring Lee, Madison, and Kiro.' she thought.   
  
"I guess your excited about that." Her father sighed. "It's too bad Kiyone and Tori don't get along anymore. You know, he was the reason she moved out. They had a big fight over her choice to join the Galaxy Police Force. They were really close before that fight, despite they're feelings now."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yea. Well, I guess I'll get downstairs and let you get to bed, sweet dreams Sakura." Sakura's dad kissed her forehead and headed out, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Sakura?" Kiro said. No reply. She had fallen asleep. He was also tired so he got Into a more comfortable position and dozed off. 


End file.
